


Up All Night To Get Chucky?

by noseriouslythisis



Series: All Night Every Night [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: All Night Diner, Especially if you're there, M/M, Preseason wins are always fun, Stickhandling 101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noseriouslythisis/pseuds/noseriouslythisis
Summary: Three guesses as to where I was while writing this.Edited on October 4 to fix some typos and minor errors.





	Up All Night To Get Chucky?

**Author's Note:**

> Three guesses as to where I was while writing this.
> 
> Edited on October 4 to fix some typos and minor errors.

All night places are weird. They continue on as they always do, perhaps a little less crowded, and the normal laws of the world don’t seem to apply. People stay as long as they want, or need. There’s no rush, endless refills, all of it existing in a bubble of deliriousness. In a way, Brendan mused, it was like they weren’t even real. When Prusty was still on their team, he was always the one who seemed to find his way around there the most. There was something about them, something they reminded him of, that he couldn’t put his finger on.

They didn’t use them that often. Delays, road trips, after games sometimes. Like now. Last game of the preseason, a few of them had been too wired to sleep and gone out to a 24 hour diner round the corner, after stretching and interviews and cooling off. It wasn’t even that late, but they’d stay there for a while, drinking coffee and getting their heads on straight for the season. The marrieds had gone home, but a handful of the younger guys remained. Gally himself, Chucky boy, Mete and De La Rose, and new guy Jo.

Brendan sighed, curling his fingers around his coffee mug and trying to leech off the warmth. It didn’t work quite as well as he’d hoped, so he shrugged and did what he usually did. Lean up against Chucky and use him as a space heater instead. Surprisingly (or maybe not, considering how well they played, but then again, Chucky), he was not shrugged off in protest three times before Alex finally gave in, but rather, Chucky lifted his arm and allowed Brendan to snuggle in. Nice.

“Hey, Chuckster. What you looking at?” “Hmmm?” Brendan nudged Chucky again, pushing his luck. “You were looking real focused there. What’s up.” Chucky shrugged, looking away. “Rookies,” was all he said. Brendan looked over, at the way the rookies were basically on top of each other, leaning together in exhaustion after both their multi point nights. They were gonna be good, those two, for sure. Would stay up probably, too. It would be nice. There weren’t really guys younger than Chucky on the team, not regularly at least. They had been the babies for so long, Chucky especially. Jo was the same age, but you’d hardly know it.

Jo was fitting in well. He had bonded with Patches over the summer, training together and doing stage work at Just For Laughs. Him and Shawzy got on well, too. He was happy being back home, Brendan could tell. He was glad, happy teammates were much better than miserable ones. Something was missing, though. Or rather, Jo was missing someone. Could be worse, he supposed. Geography wasn’t his strong point, but he was pretty sure Montreal was closer to Colorado than Tampa Bay had been. (Barely, but it was.) And, of course, it was home. That had to count for something.

The rookies though. Brendan squinted. “Talk to me, Chuck. What do you see.” A pause, then: “Us.” Wait, what? Brendan looked closer. Huh. Alex wasn’t wrong, he got what he was saying. Rookies all up on each other, hanging off each other, at the same time both wide eyed and smug, as all rookies were. As they had been. “Lil less grumpy though,” he smirked. It was true though. Question was, how true. He resumed his squinting. Jo, on his phone and smiling. Skyping his boyfriend, probably. Brendan still wasn’t sure if it was him and Nate being codependent again or him skyping Stammer.

The rookies…. They were still leaning mostly on top of each other, hands placed high up on thighs, soft whispering. Hm. Inconclusive. (He wasn’t completely oblivious, okay. He knew hockey boys were weirdly close sometimes, but not all of them were hooking up. Yet to be seen whether those two were.)

Even Chucky saying they were a mirror image of their past didn’t help. They had been hooking up, on and off, depending on relationship status, for years. Been a while though. Brendan narrowed his eyes. That was... interesting. The rookies had gotten closer. They were whispering, and soft smiles and heart eyes were involved. He looked back at Chucky, who just shrugged again, evidently done with words for the day. Still the mirror image, then.

“Hey, Chuck. Alex. Wanna come back to mine, after this? Stay for breakfast, my treat.” Chucky turned, looking down at him still snuggled up. “And then what, Gally.” Brendan smiled, reaching for his best friend’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “And then you stay. Got a side of my bed open for permanent residence, you know. “

Chucky looked at their hands, contemplating. “What about your heart, Brendan. Still got some room there too?” Oh, he was sweet. Brendan would have to chirp him about that. Tomorrow.   
“Oh buddy. You’ve been there a long, long time.” Alex smiled, one of the slow, teasing ones he had, all the sweeter for their rarity and the way the peaked out from beneath his beard. “Alright then. Take me home, Gally.”

“Can do, Chuck. Can do.”


End file.
